Grrr!
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: Just because... it will tell all in the authors note inside


A/N not mine, I own nothing.

This is a result of the week for hell...and it's only Thursday. My car has gone to the great big parking garage in the sky via the side of I85S in Georgia at 6 in the morning, in 12 degree weather, I spent three days in the hospital, my dog has severe burns on her back paws...thanks to the cat knocking a cup of boiling water over...needless to say I am ready to say goodbye to 2015 already... oh and I am home sick for Pennsylvania... the cold snap has me going nuts.

Grrr!

It is six in the freaking morning... what am I even doing up when it's still dark out, you ask? Well, after a wonderful three day stay in the hospital, may that skip rot forevermore, due to injuries I received during a take down. The heat in my apartment building went out, and it is January, in Trenton. The snow, ice and zero below temps were the norm.

I am trying to make my way to Rangeman, for an early morning meeting. This is to be my first full day there, and so far nothing is going right. My car died right on the busiest road in Trenton.

"Shit!"

I got out of my pos car and knew it had just gone to heaven, without the light show. I climbed back into my car and called Joe.

"Morelli, here."

"Joe, my car died. Can you pick me up, please?"

That's when I heard it; the voice that could make nails on a chalk board sound like a symphony. The voice of Joyce Barnhardt and Joe sushing her. I called him a few choice names and hung up.

I decided to try the control room at Rangeman, it would be forty minutes before anyone could reach me. I was cold, I couldn't feel my hands or toes, so I sucked it up and called Mary Lou's husband. I knew Lenny had to go past here everyday to get to his plumbing business.

"Mare, has Lenny left for work yet?" I asked after hearing the screaming children in the back ground.

I explained the situation, and she told me Lenny would be here in ten. Thanking God for small miracles, I secured my belongings, and gathered up everything I needed for the day.

I was frozen, but I made it to work with ten minutes to spare. I was shocked to find that Ranger and Tank were both late as well.

Turns out that Tank had a flat tire, and Ranger was late getting up...it was official hell has frozen over.

The meeting began and to my embarrassment, my phone rang. I checked the caller id, it was the asswipe. I hit ignore and turned the ringer off.

An hour later there was a knock on the conference room door. Binkie stuck his head in.

"Bomber, you have company. Morelli is in the lobby looking for you."

I banged my head on the table. Ranger called the meeting to an end.

I went down to the lobby, and found a red faced, forehead vein bulging, pissed off Italian cop.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"I want to know why my girlfriend is working in a place full of criminals?!"

"As of 6am today I am no longer your girlfriend. Go back to fucking Joyce. I hope your dick falls off from whatever barnyard fungus she gives you! ASSWIPE!"

I turned around and stormed away. I wasn't going to take this crap.

I made my way to my desk, and was trying to figure out how I was going to get home. I felt a sudden tingle on the back of my neck.

"Babe, I'll give you a ride home this afternoon."

I only nodded. I have loved him for so long, and now he is actually in a relationship with a beautiful woman. He had brought, Tammi to meet me, just before the damn skip did his damage. I wanted to hate her, but I couldn't. Ranger loved her for a reason.

Three rolled around pretty quickly, and Ranger dropped me off at my building. I made my way into my apartment and dropped on my couch. I sat there emotionally exhausted.

I looked over at Rex's tank, only to find my best friend, my confidant and my companion at the bottom of his exercise wheel. I closed my eyes, because I knew he was gone.

The day had finally given me the last straw. I lost it. Then the voice that came make the devil himself cringe began screeching on my answering machine.

"...You will be here at six for diner, and you will bring Joseph!" I tuned the rest of it out.

Stick a fork in me! I am done. I just want to sleep until 2016. I crawled into bed and pulled the covers over my head. FUCK this day and this whole year!

I pulled myself out of bed around 6:30, only because someone was knocking on my door. I opened it, ready to yell at whatever moron decided to come here.

I gasped in surprise at the sight in front of me. I couldn't believe he was here holding a dozen roses and two meatball subs from Pino's.

I let him in, half afraid of why HE was here.

"Steph, can we talk?"

"Sure."

He walked in and set everything up. He noticed that Rex's tank was now empty and pulled me into his chest. I felt safe and content for the first time all week.

I pulled back, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Are you really over with Morelli?" He asked.

"Yes."

A huge smile played on his lips. He looked at me with those deep, molten chocolate eyes. He lowered his head and gently kissed my lips. I became lost in the moment.

"Wow," was all I could muster.

"Would you be willing to go out with me Friday night?"

"I would be honored to, Bobby."

A/N so, I had to have a good end to it for Steph...mine just hasn't been getting better at all, so someone's needed to. Plus, I got to brush up slightly on my misdirection skills...they will be coming in handy here soon...hehehe...snorts...menical laughter...rubbing hands together


End file.
